


Emily visits Charles

by naughtylittlekitten



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtylittlekitten/pseuds/naughtylittlekitten
Summary: Based on cartoon. Lydia has just turned 18. Her and Beetle started dating and quickly get engaged a few months later. Knowing their true love Emily visits Charles in his dreams to get him ready before the big announcement so he is calm and accepting of the relationship which is destined to be a new beginning for everyone.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Kudos: 6





	Emily visits Charles

It is a well known concept that the dead can visit the living in their dreams. 

One night when Charles was sleeping Emily came and visited him. "Charles" Charles turns from looking at the dream landscape to see angel Emily. "Emily I missed you so much Delia tries and she does make me happy but she just not the same as you" 

Emily replies "this isn't a dream my love. I've came with a message, Lydia is going to come to you soon. She is happy and engaged to the man you know as Mr Beetleman. They have been friends for the past 6 years and has been spending time going places not many alive can reach for equally as long. Mr Beetleman is not the man you know him as. His real name is Beetle Juice and he's a ghost. Do not be afraid, he may seem scary but he really loves her and will not hurt her. He is her true love and their union is destiny. Long ago the living and the dead never had to separate. It was never intended for people to have to lose their loved ones to death. However things went wrong and the the world of the living and the world of the dead are now different worlds. Their union will begin a course of events that will lead to the rejoining of the two worlds. The powers that be need proof that the time is right for this to happen. Their union is to be this proof. Then both the living and the dead will be able to visit each other and interact as easily as visiting the next town. Do not interfere.''

Charles wakes up that day Lydia and Beetle tell him and Delia about the engagement and tell them who Beetle really is. Charles welcomes Beetle into the family.


End file.
